


Silver Star

by Shaniamr



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Ficlet, M/M, Military Kink, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tumblr Prompt, authority kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: Eddie could never find the right outfit for wearing his Silver Star medal. Luckily, Buck didn't have the same problem.Requested by @ angelcamael on tumblr
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	Silver Star

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nilhshki and kidkinggavin for betaing this fic! And @angelcamael for requesting it! Sorry it's like two months late!
> 
> Enjoy!

Eddie hurried up to his house, taking notice of Buck’s Jeep sitting in his driveway when he pulled in. It wasn’t uncommon for Buck to drop by, but normally he’d send a text to let Eddie know. He struggled for a moment with getting his keys out of his pocket, arms ladened down with grocery bags. Finally, Eddie was able to open his door and stepped into his house.

He was met with a silent house, something truly uncommon when Buck was around. He scrunched his face up in confusion, calling out into the house. Again, he was met with more silence. 

Eddie hurried to place his bags on the kitchen counter, pulling his phone from his back pocket. It buzzed in his hand, lighting up with a new text from Buck. 

_ Bedroom.  _

Eddie quirked up an eyebrow, a smirk settling on his face. That text could only mean one thing. By the time Eddie made it in front of his bedroom door, a giant grin was lighting up his face. Slowly, he pushed the door open and his eyes widened. 

Buck lying naked on his bed was far from surprising, and honestly, Eddie had come to expect it from the man at least once a week. What did surprise him, however, was the fact that Buck had taken it upon himself to cover himself with Eddie’s silver star. Granted the medal didn’t cover much. 

While it should have pissed him off that Buck had gone through his things to find it, he was too turned on to feel anything other than his cock rapidly filling his pants. His eyes glanced up from where the star was not so subtly hiding Buck’s erection, to the man’s face. 

A smirk fell on Buck’s face, and he opened his mouth to taunt Eddie. “You said you could never find the right outfit to wear it with, so I thought I might help you out.” 

Eddie groaned and walked over to the bed, pulling Buck up into a searing kiss. Their mouths mashed together roughly, tongues dancing around each other. Eddie pulled back with another moan as Buck tried to chase his lips. 

“I can’t believe you would put that on your dick?” Eddie laughed. Suddenly, his voice deepened and he stared into Buck’s eyes. “You do remember that Chris is taking that to school on Friday? What would the teacher say if she saw your cum staining it? What would the  _ President _ think? Seeing you defile government achievements like that? I think you need to be  _ punished _ .”

He smirked as Buck whimpered, knowing that’s exactly what the man was after. He grabbed the medal off of Buck’s cock, making sure to graze his fingers lightly over the head, and tossed it on the nightstand. Next, his hands went to his belt until finally, his pants were off. 

“On your knees, soldier.” He watched as Buck whimpered and crawled off his bed in a rush, falling to his knees. Eddie’s hand came up to tangle in Buck’s hair, pulling his head back by his tightened grip. 

Buck looked up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes already glazed over. It was easy to see how much he enjoyed this. The way his tongue hung out of his mouth, speaking loudly without words just how much he was gagging for it. 

_ And dear god would Eddie make him gag.  _

“You know the rules, Evan,” Eddie smirked down at him, reaching out with his other hand to softly trail a finger down his cheek. Buck whined, his eyes falling closed. “You don’t get to cum until I do. Twice. Now open up, baby. I’m not gonna go easy on you like last time.” 

Without any more warning, Eddie placed his cock on Buck’s lips and slid his length in until it hit the back of Buck’s velvety throat. Buck moaned, the vibrations sending shivers up Eddie’s spine. Buck knew exactly what Eddie wanted, complete and total submission as he pounded into his throat. It helped that he too got off on it. 

Eddie’s eyes fell shut as he thrust his hips into Buck’s mouth, the sound of the man gagging beneath him turning him on even further. He felt his balls tighten up, and he tapped the side of Buck’s face quickly, before pouring his seed down his throat. 

He stepped away, panting, as he gazed down at his lover. Buck was staring up at him with tear-stained cheeks. The head of his cock weeping and angry red. 

“One down, one to go. Then you can cum, Carino.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I have been so MIA from fanfictions atm! I am currently working on my first novel and whew it's hard! I haven't even gotten to the first big climax of it yet and it's already over 26k! 
> 
> As always, please leave a comment or kudos so I know that you liked it! and you can always send me requests on my   
> [asteroidbill](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asteroidbill)!


End file.
